


Импринтинг

by ni_a_pteros



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Дело, поиски, зацепки — это всё чушь, — Брюс понимает вдруг с кристальной ясностью. Это давно превратилось в предлоги.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Импринтинг. Запечатление.  
Чем другим можно это объяснить?  
Его родители... его родители были убиты на его глазах. Детектив Гордон просто оказался рядом. Один из сотни полицейских; _объективно_ ничем не лучше любого из них.  
_...Я знаю, сейчас тебе непросто в это поверить, и кажется, что впереди только тьма. Но свет ещё будет._  
Брюс и правда захлёбывался в темноте: _бусины, выстрелы, кровь_. И он, конечно, вцепился в Гордона намертво — живой твёрдый голос, тёплые руки, защита; соломинка для утопающего.  
Иллюзия не прожила долго, продержалась только самые страшные, самые первые месяцы. Детектив Гордон не был ни лучшим, ни самым удачливым, ни по-настоящему безупречным.  
...Он не смог найти убийцу.  
Не смог.  
Но зная всё это, рационально и твёрдо, Брюс не может найти в себе силы на разочарование.  
Всё его тело, все его чувства реагируют на имя Гордона, на его голос, как в тот первый день — словно он марионетка, а кукловод дёргает нитку, выходящую откуда-то из-под рёбер.  
Брюс не хочет верить Гордону — чему там осталось верить, детектив не в состоянии разобраться с собственной жизнью; он ничто против смерти родителей, против мафии, против Сов. _Джим Гордон столько раз не оправдывал надежд_.  
Но почему-то Брюс верит всё равно. Верит каждый раз, как впервые, тогда, на ступеньках пожарной лестницы.  
Он знает, что и Гордону опостылело связавшее их обещание, опостылели призраки времён, когда Джим Гордон был наивным сопляком, только начавшим работать копом — его женщины уходят, его авторитет падает, его репутация растоптана.  
Ему должно быть плевать на убийство Уэйнов. Детектив Гордон — уже-даже-не-детектив — ничего не может больше сделать, ему осталось забыть и двигаться дальше. Наверняка за эти три года он видел десятки нераскрытых дел.  
...Но Гордон тоже возвращается каждый раз. В Уэйн-мэнор. К Брюсу.  
Как преступник на место преступления.  
Так, будто не может иначе.  
Так, будто его дёргает та же нитка.  
Иногда у него есть зацепки — обычно ложные. Иногда он избит, иногда истекает кровью; иногда Брюсу кажется, что Гордон умрёт у него на руках — миг липкого оцепеняющего ужаса, _бусины, выстрел, кровь_ , слабое биение пульса под пальцами, облегчение.  
На бедре Гордона — шов, наложенный Брюсом. 

— Детектив Гордон, — окликает Брюс однажды, давно, и его неприятно поражает, как по-детски слабо звучит его голос. Несознательная манипуляция. Эксперимент; Брюс сам не знает, кого из них проверяет. Альфред сидит в скорой в пяти метрах позади, ему обрабатывают порезы на лице, полицейские суетятся вокруг очередного пойманного маньяка.  
Гордон, кажется, хочет что-то сказать, но ловит взгляд Брюса — и вдруг его напряжённые плечи опадают, уходит болезненная складка у губ. И Брюсу не надо делать ничего больше. Гордон притягивает его к себе в одно движение — не очень тактильный, всегда выдерживающий неловкую дистанцию человека, который не уверен, что занимает законное место в чужой жизни — и обнимает крепко, обеими руками, прижимает и держит.  
— Цел? — спрашивает он глухо в волосы Брюса.  
Бессмысленный вопрос, Гордон успел с десяток раз ощупать Брюса внимательным взглядом после того, как закончилась драка — Брюс знает этот взгляд (тревога и подавляемая ярость; в Гордоне всегда слишком много ярости), видит его каждый раз, когда что-то случается — Гордону уже известно, что с Брюсом всё в порядке. Пара ссадин не в счёт.  
Брюс утыкается лицом ему в плечо.  
— Цел, — бормочет он.  
Сердце грохочет, как от страха. Брюс давно перестал бояться по-настоящему.  
Он уже слишком взрослый для успокоительных объятий, но упрямо закрывает глаза и стоит, не шевелясь.  
Гордон тоже не отпускает его.

С того момента проходит почти год, по ощущениям — вечность. Барбара Кин смеётся с ликующей радостью, когда Брюса притаскивают на порог её заведения связанным и под дулом пистолета — _ах, конечно, не волнуйтесь, все здесь ваши друзья, мистер Уэйн! Как поживает крошка Селина?_  
Сестра Галавана хмурится из-за её плеча — и Брюс поневоле вспоминает горячий узел, свернувшийся в солнечном сплетении, когда он услышал, что детектив Гордон убил Тео Галавана.  
Брюс не врёт себе, он знает — это было торжество. Это была гордость. Злой восторг. (Не только у Гордона проблемы с яростью).  
— О, правда, правда, не волнуйся, — шепчет Барбара, когда сестра Галавана не может услышать, когда мужчины с пушками не могут услышать. — Я знаю, что Джим не-пе-ре-жи-вёт, если с тобой что-нибудь случится, малыш. А я не люблю огорчать Джима. _По-настоящему_ огорчать, я имею в виду.  
Брюс не позволяет себе отстраниться от её дыхания, от густого запаха её пряных духов, несмотря на то, что его начинает мутить.  
— Его слишком легко сломать, — грустно говорит Барбара, отдаляясь.  
— Это не так, — врёт Брюс. Мысли расползаются.  
— Это так. Удивительно, что ему так долго удавалось это скрывать. Над тобой он трясётся больше, чем над своей сладкой докторшей. Больше, чем когда-то надо мной.  
— Ты преступница, — бормочет Брюс, едва ворочая языком.  
— Мы все преступники, пупсик. Каждый точит нож. Ты же знаешь. _Чувствуешь это в самом себе_ , — напевает накатывающая темнота ласковым, медовым голосом Барбары. И мир окончательно ускользает. 

Брюс приходит в себя на свалке, на окраине Готэма. Живой и вполне целый; гудящая голова и начинающийся жар не в счёт. Кажется, прошло около суток. Руки и ноги замёрзли. В кармане куртки — десятка, на которой помадой написано «на такси, с любовью».  
Когда он приезжает в участок, Селина замечает его первой. Она бьёт его, потом обнимает и плачет, потом сбегает, оттолкнув. Альфред и Гордон стоят неподвижно и смотрят на него совершенно одинаковыми глазами.  
Детектив Буллок присвистывает, стаскивает шляпу, закидывает ноги на стол и говорит:  
— А я что говорил, Джимбо. Скорее сдохнешь, чем избавишься от этой занозы в заднице.  
Он выглядит довольным. Альфред его не одёргивает.  
Гордон продолжает смотреть. Его глаза светлеют, светлеют, светлеют, будто гнев, который всегда внутри него, истаивает; плечи опускаются. Он дышит глубоко.  
...Дело, поиски, зацепки — это всё чушь, — Брюс понимает вдруг с кристальной ясностью. Это давно превратилось в предлоги.  
Всё это только жалкая надежда вернуться к настоящей, прежней жизни; туда, где Джим Гордон был кем-то лучшим, чем тот, кто он есть сейчас.  
Туда, где Брюсу тринадцать, они сидят на пожарной лестнице, и детектив Гордон действительно верит, что сможет его защитить.  
Брюс сжимает кулаки и прячет руки в карманы.  
Они прощаются через полчаса, на крыльце участка.  
— Мисс Кин… Барбара жива? — спрашивает Брюс; клуб сгорел, ему сказали, там была перестрелка.  
— Жива, — коротко кивает Гордон, пряча благодарность во взгляде. Он старается не показывать, что всё ещё беспокоится о ней. Брюс вычислил это уже давно.  
Они стоят в неловком молчании в шаге друг от друга ещё пару минут. Альфред внизу ловит такси.  
— Ну... — говорит Гордон, улыбаясь криво, потирает шею.  
Потом протягивает руку. Брюс сжимает её своей, ещё не отогревшейся.  
Нитка под рёбрами дёргает, как будто ничего не изменилось.  
Ни месть, ни справедливость не вернут родителей, думает Брюс. И сам Брюс никогда не вернёт Джиму чувство, что тот делает правильные вещи.  
Нельзя вернуться назад. Никогда нельзя было. Даже если им удастся прижать Сов. Даже если они покарают виновных. Даже если Брюс помирится с Кошкой, а Гордон снова сойдётся с Лесли Томпкинс.  
Даже если дело Уэйнов будет закрыто, как было прежде — уже не станет. Не существует никакого «прежде».  
Никакого импринтинга. Никаких особенных причин.  
Пора бы это признать.  
Брюс отпускает руку Джима и шагает ближе.


End file.
